Avión
by AsahiDragneel77
Summary: Día 25... La princesa debe elegir entre su familia y un traidor, pero puede que, para bien o mal, haya una tercera opción


**Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata es la princesa heredera de inglaterra, muy a su pesar tiene obligaciones de las que no se puede liberar aun que el mundo sea moderno, pero se lamenta aun mas, no poder posar sus ojos en su guardia personal.

No es como que le sea prohibido estar con él, esto no es una historia tan cliché al punto de que la clase social, sea la prohibición para su felicidad.

Naruto no es un simple guardia personal, es un agente doble, un traidor entre todos los traidores, no le rinde lealtad a nadie mas que a ella, no hay lealtad al reino de inglaterra y tampoco lealtad para el opositor.

Hinata es consciente de que, si su padre o cualquier miembro de la familia real se entera, no dudarán ni un poco en cortarle la cabeza, después de todo, los castigos por alta traición no se pueden modernizar. Lo mantiene siempre en su campo de visión, pendiente de lo que hace, como se mueve, que escucha y que ve, no se deja amedrentar por la sonrisa bella que le dedica el hombre.

Hace un par de semanas, Hinata habría mantenido su ideal de cuidar de su familia y del hombre rubio que tanto quería, no importando que el hombre que ama se un paria traidor, pero las cosas cambian y cambiaron radicalmente cuando su padre tomó una errónea decisión.

Ella fue concreta al momento de anunciar que, bajo ningún concepto contraería nupcias con un hombre desconocido, claramente los tiempos habían cambiado y, un matrimonio por conveniencia dañaba fuertemente su imagen, su dignidad y su orgullo como mujer. Se negó mas veces de las que puede recordar, pero su padre es el rey y ante ello nada puede hacer, pero no se rinde, no importa como, ella no las lleva de perder.

—Padre —saludó una mañana de mayo en el corredor

—Espero que lo que quieras expresar nada tenga que ver con el matrimonio que ha sido arreglado para dentro de un mes —respondió el hombre

—Sé muy bien que nada puedo hacer, contrario a ello quiero llegar a un trato —le sostuvo la mirada y retiró una invisible mota de polvo de su traje

—¿Qué es lo que planeas?, amaría que te comportes como la señorita y princesa que eres

—Me gustaría dedicar mi último mes de soltería a visitar las islas del otro lado del mundo

—¿Y dejarte sola por allí?, eso no ni lo pienses

—Puede acompañarme mi guardia personal, has comprobado que es a ti a quién dirige su lealtad, no ha movido ni un músculo cuándo me has tomado con fuerza del brazo, claramente Uzumaki no tiene la intención de defenderme de tu poder

—Exigo que me respetes —pidió colérico el rey

—Ya ha exigido algo ante mí, no se sienta con mas derechos padre, me ha robado mi libertad atándola a un hombre que no conozco, al menos cedame un poco y déjeme partir

—Cuida como me hablas Hinata, no olvides que soy el rey

—No podría hacerlo... —se recompuso los guantes y de aclaró la garganta—, padre déjeme marchar, prometo que no haré nada para huir de mi destino

Hiashi Hyuga, rey de inglaterra pareció considerarlo, miró a su hija y desvío su mirada hasta el guardia personal, el joven rubio de mirada perdida y semblante serio.

—Dos semanas, entonces consideraré tu petición —dijo el hombre

—Bien

Pasaron dos días hasta que el rey aceptó la petición de su heredera, había planeado que organizarían la boda en las dos semanas que ella estaría fuera, para cuándo volviera, la ceremonia se haría al instante y no tendría tiempo de negarse.

Hinata celebró su triunfo ante su padre, fue a su habitación a toda prisa seguida de su guardia, saltó sobre la cama y se giró sobre su espalda cuando escuchó el cerrojo de la puerta, miró sonriente al hombre rubio de ojos azules que sonreía divertido y lo atrajo hacia ella para besarle.

—Haz tu maleta, Naruto-kun —dijo rompiendo el beso de forma lenta y suave—, nuestro avión sale por la mañana

—Serán largas horas hasta el aterrizaje —respondió colocándose entre las piernas de la princesa—, ¿no quieres jugar un poquito antes de encerrarnos?

—Es temprano, alguien podría oirnos

Hinata sonrió con travesura deslizándose sobre la cama, descubriendo sus piernas de las medias de seda, mordiéndose los labios mientras su depredador se saborea

—Mi pequeña princesa, parece que esta noche te quieres divertir

Naruto rió bajito mientras se cubría junto a su amada entre blancas sábanas, ya por la mañana cuándo las criadas entraran a limpiar, no podría preocuparse por las evidencias en la distancia.

En la mañana del siguiente día, la princesa bajó por la escaleras de forma digna, su guardia a una prudente distancia y unos mozos que transportaban las pequeñas maletas. El chofer de la familia real se encargó de llevarlos al aeropuerto donde tomarían su vuelo de la forma mas discreta posible.

6:30 de la mañana, Hinata tomaba su lugar en el avión, a su lado Naruto suspiraba mientras arreglaba las arrugas de su ropa, sonreía y tomaba entre su mano, la mas delgada y suave de su amada, la travesura brillaba en su mirada, no pensaba regresar a su princesa a Inglaterra, no iba a dejarla en brazos de un príncipe charlatán que ella no conocía ni amaba.

—Te amo, Hinata —susurró al oído de la dama, depositando un beso suave en la mejilla blanca

—Te amo, Naruto-kun —respondió ella recostando su cabeza en el hombro de su amado

10:26 de la mañana, un mes desde la desaparición del vuelo 583 con destino a América, las misiones de busqueda han sido canceladas, no hay rastros del vuelo o sus pasajeros que han sido declarados muertos, incluyendo a la princesa primera de Inglaterra, Hyuga Hinata y su guardián, Uzumaki Naruto. Se declara luto obligatorio por una semana.


End file.
